Seeing Double :Respect your Elders
by fromlightintodark06
Summary: Paiges' powers are on the fritz and she keeps having a reoccuring dream about the Elders stripping her of her powers. With leo subbing as a temp elder she brings back an old friend think of her as a sister. read and review
1. Chapter 1

Charmed 

Seeing Double: RESPECT YOUR ELDERS

Chapter 1

Dreaming of You

"Leo, Leo where are you? It's me Paige."

In the attic where Paige was standing, within a matter of moments the familiar sight of white lights filled the room.

"What is it Paige… I meant to say what's up?"

Obviously flustered, Paige answered, "I had a dream last night and I need to know what you think means."

"Well dreams can mean a bunch of things but I think that due to our past experience in your case it may be something bigger."

"Well let's see, in my dream I am surrounded by the elders, including you and I am having my powers stripped. And right before they are about to tell me why I wake up and in the morning my powers are on the fritz."

Surprised, Leo stood silently to contemplate, and finally answered," Have you told Phoebe or Piper about this?"

"Are you insane, I haven't said anything especially to them. They will get all worried and with Phoebe pregnant I think that my little power problem plus my dreams are only going to put more strain on her life and not to mention my unborn nieces' life."

"Well, as an elder I can help you out."

"Leo the elders only made you a tempelder, are you sure that you can even do what you could do before with your borrowed magic?"

"Hey give me a little credit it's not like they can clip my wings. I intend to live out my life with Piper just like we saw when we went to the future during the ultimate battle, remember?"

"So what are you going to do? Are we going to find a sand man like before?"

"No Paige I am going to introduce you to the one person in the world I know who has had dreams affect her life like this before not to mention her powers."

"Who Leo? As far as I know this is a pretty unique situation,"

"Prue, your sister."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Summon To Know.

Paige knew what to do. But with Leo over he shoulder she had to ask.

"Leo I am not so sure this is a good idea?"

"Paige this is the only way I can think of that will get to the bottom of your little problem. Besides I thought you didn't want to worry your sisters."

"Yeah but Leo what if they get really mad that I am summoning their big sister, who as far as I know, is the reason we came together.."

"You know as well as I know that Phoebe and Piper, especially Piper, are not ready to see Prue again. But you have a unique problem that I feel can only be solved with her help."

As they were talking Paige set the five white candles into place and lit them.

She opened the book of shadows to the spirit-summoning spell.

"Alright but you had better hope that if Piper finds out that you still have that orbing power or the only scrabble you'll be playing is with the big man upstairs."

"Don't worry I have a feeling that she couldn't find out even if she tried."

"Okay, well here it goes _hear these words hear my cry, spirit from the other side, come to me I summon thee, cross now the great divide._"

A swirl of lights formed within the circle of candles and then there stood Prue Halliwell.

"Well hello Leo. Hello Paige it is nice to finally meet you little sister."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Reunions are a Witch

In the attic stood Paige, Leo, and Prudence Halliwell. For the first couple of seconds the three stared at each other, but Prue quickly broke it.

"So Paige how are you?"

Puzzled Paige finally said, "Um I'm great but I have got to say that I am so sorry. You know…about what happened."

"Oh yeah um… it gets easier but pain comes in waves. From what I have seen it is nothing compared to what Piper must be going through."

"You have know idea, first she went on a "me against the elders kick", then she became a fury and nearly killed Phoebe and I. She was okay after she…um…got to the source of here problems."

Prue's face suddenly went cold as she realized that her sister had come to the conclusion that she was the source of her problem. She had left her sisters all alone. But it was not her fault, Grams had explained it to her right before she was summoned by Piper the day of her funeral.

"It's okay Paige I understand, I know Piper was mad at me and I accept that but for now I'm here so what do you need sis."

Paige looked at Prue and remembered that day that Piper became a fury and only Phoebe could understand her pain. Paige often felt that she would always be kept at a certain distance because she never knew Prue but now that was about to change.

"Prue, Paige, I have to go the Elders are calling for me so good luck and get to know each other, you two share more than just powers."

Simultaneously both Prue and Paige said, "Okay, bye Leo." Right after, the two looked at each other and blushed.

Paige turned to Prue and said, "Well sis what do you know about dreams that control powers?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

To have and to hold

Paige crept down the hall to see if there was anyone in the house who might have heard the sounds from the attic. With a couple quick glances she gestured to Prue and both of them, very cartoonishly, tiptoed to Paige's old room. She looked around and closed the door with her and Prue safely inside. It had been a while since she had lived in the manor, but it was "safe houses" in case of an emergency vanquish all -nighter type things was an order. But on a regular day she lived in a town home with her husband Henry.

"So I guess we're safe but Piper will be home in an hour to drop off Wyatt and Chris so Leo can watch them for a couple of hours while she goes out to get some papers notarized."

Prue contemplated for a minute and finally asked Paige," Who are they? New friends?"

"Oh you mean… ugh I am so sorry I guess you should know, um, they are Piper and Leo's kids. Yep they finally have kids. Wyatt is 3 and Chris is 2."

"But Paige what happened to Pipers' daughter Melinda? Isn't she around I remember her saying she had a little girl around this time in the future…or present… or now. Sorry I don't mean to ramble I just do that some times."

Paige laughed a little as she realized that Leo was right in saying that she and Prue had a lot in common other than powers. For she too did ramble when she had her mind fixated on a something. She then replied to Prue.

"Well Prue, when you went to the future there were a lot of things that were supposed to happen but as time progressed it changed. For one thing, Phoebe isn't burning at the stake, Piper and Leo are still married and… well you um."

"I'm not around anymore."

"Yeah…um… I'm sorry if I."

"No it's okay. So do you want to get going?"

"Sure sis. What should we do first?"

"Well I think we need to come up with a spell or potion that will tell or show us what your dream means. Have you been putting and stress on your self or feeling suppressed lately?"

"Not really, I mean at least I don't think so why?"

"Because if you have the id or inner desire in your heart could be using your magic to escape and it will all just go nuts."

" I have an idea, maybe if we go back to magic school I can find that one girl…the shaman that helped Phoebe a couple of years ago and get some of that weird dream quest tea."

"And maybe it could help you find out what the hell is wrong with your powers, I like it."

"I have got to say Prue, you are going to get me into trouble."

"Only if you're lucky."

Prue and Paige wen back up to the attic. Paige grabbed a hold of Prue's hand and they both looked at eachother."

"So have you ever orbed before?"

"With Leo, a couple of times, but now I get to see you in action so let's go."

Downstairs the door to the manor opened and shut in a loud thump. The sound of little feet echoed all the way to the attic and Paige looked at Prue nodded. The in a swirl of blue and white lights they orbed together out of the attic. Piper made her way up the stairs and to the attic. When she opened the door a gentle breeze was all that remained of Paige and Prue.

"Paige are you in here? Hmm I guess she went to see Henry."

"Mama!"

"Coming Wyatt!"

Piper took one last look at the room and walked away but she couldn't help but feel a familiar presence in the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Good news in a bad way

Paige and Prue had orbed in from the Halliwell attic and were now in the magically renowned magic school. Prue had experienced orbing before but it had obviously been a while. She let go of Paige's hand and leaned against the wall to get a hold of herself.

"Oh come on Prue I just summoned you from the great beyond in the blink of an eye and you can't handle orbing?"

"Funny little fella aren't you?" Prue said sarcastically as she looked at Paige who had a smirk on her face.

The school had been upgraded since the demonic take over ended and now the school looked similar to mortal schools on Earth. Paige and Prue walked down the halls and were surrounded by all sorts of students with amazing powers. Some Paige recognized but there were a lot of new students as well. Prue looked at the signs hung on each door they passed. Room 3112: AP Potions and Herb Classifications, room 3113: Telepathy for beginners, and finally, before they reached the main hall, Prue saw one class that caught her attention the most; Halliwell history.

"Holy crap they teach a class about us? Geez they must like what you guys have done in the past few years."

Paige looked at Prue with a "you know better" look and said to her, "Yeah that is kind of true but they mostly talk about you."

Prue didn't expect that the magical world remembered who she was let alone teach a class where they talked all about her and her sisters. She figured that the magical community never really got a chance to get to know her because of her untimely demise.

"So Paige where is this shaman girl you told me about?"

"I don't know she is usually around here somewhere. She hangs out and runs the school newspaper's advice column. Like Phoebe."

"Phoebe has her own advice column?"

"Yeah she does, huh I almost forgot that you don't know much about what has gone down in the past 5 years. Why is that exactly?"

"The elders kept me away from them because they thought I needed time to cope with my death and it turns out they were right. They figured that, like Piper, if I clinged to my life it I would never really be able to move on and accept my fate."

"Seems a load of you know what but hey they usually have a good reason for the things they do even though we don't think that do."

After Paige was done speaking a woman walked up to her. Paige turned immediately to her and recognized her immediately.

"Billy, hi how are you?"

"Good Paige, just adjusting to my new life as a teacher here at magic school. Are you looking for me?"

"No actually I am looking for that one girl…you probably met her, she's a shaman. She helped Phoebe a couple of years back."

"Oh her? I hate to break it to you Paige but she graduated a few days ago. Yep she is the first in over a thousand years to get out of here early. Hey who's your friend? Hi I'm Billy."

"Hi I'm Prue."

Shock came over Billy as realized that it was the famous Prue who stood in front of her. She stammered to get the words out.

"I…um…I…hi, Paige does Piper know she's here?"

"Piper isn't allowed to know. And if you see her please do not say anything at all. Did the shaman girl say where she was going when she left."

"She said that she was going on a round the world journey to hone in on her magical abilities."

"Great, what do we do now, I don't know what else to do."

"Wait a second, I remember her saying that she had a vision of the future, kind of like a premonition but way more intense. She said that if we needed anything, especially you, there was a pack of tea she left in case of a much needed vision quest was an order."

Billy closed her eyes as she tapped into her conjuring powers, her focus tightened and sharpened and she held out her hand. And in a quick flash, the tea bag was in her hand. Prue looked confused as she picked up the strangely Lipton brand looking bag looked at Billy.

"Wow, Lipton or Luzzianne?"

"Neither, take that and make a glass at home."

"We can't Piper is home."

"Do you know any place else Paige."

"I guess we could go to my house."

"Okay, lets go. Bye it was nice to meet you."

"Like wise."

And nearly as quickly as they came Paige and Prue came, they grabbed eachother's hand and orbed out of sight.

Meanwhile In Piper's car… 

"Yeah Phoebe, listen keep taking shallow breaths and get to the hospital I'm going to Paige's place to get her and we'll be there in a minute. Okay I am pulling up to her town home right now. Okay…okay don't deliver my niece without us."

Piper looked at a window on the side of Paige's home and saw the familiar sight of orbs enter her house.

"Look I see her, she just got home. Listen I'll see you in a little while.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Cosmic tea-party

Piper ran as fast as she could from the parking lot to her front door, trying all the while not to be late to the hospital. As she approached the building, she saw the two flights of stairs that led to Paige's door. She ran up the stairs all the while cursing under her breath at Paige for living at a place with so many stairs to climb. Finally she was at the door and began to knock on the door furiously.

"Paige! Open the door! I know you're in their I saw you orb in from outside you're lucky I am the only one who did see you. For god sakes Paige open the damn door!"

Prue and Paige could not believe their bad timing as they heard Piper's ranting at the door. They looked at eachother and were trying to figure out what to do next. They went to Paige's house for the sole purpose of avoiding a run-in with Piper and now she was outside the door. Prue looked at Paige with a scared look and whispered to her," Paige what should we do?"

"I think that I can buy us some time but we need to find a hiding place for you while I do it."

"Where Paige? The bathroom?"

Paige looked around the immediate area but it was no use trying to hide Prue in the living room. She paced through her house and eventually found her way to her room.

"Prue! In here, she whispered loudly.

Prue made her way via tiptoeing to Paige's room and saw her waving towards her closet.

"Oh no, are you kidding me? Be serious Paige."

"Come on! Move it sister!"

Paige suddenly shoved Prue into the closet and inadvertently into a rack of polkadotted blouses. Paige hurried from her room but not fast enough not to hear the muffled _ouch_ from Prue. She opened the door to find a furious Piper standing in front of her doorway.

"The jig is up missy!"

"What do you mean Piper?"

"Don't play dumb with me I know everything."

"You do?"

"Listen, I'm glad you and Henry have your own place right now but come on let the man up for some air."

"What? No Piper it's not like that at all I was…sleeping. Yeah sleeping and you just scared me that's all."

"Well listen, Phoebe's in labor and is on her way to the hospital. We need to go so let's go."

"What? As in, right now? She's in labor right now?"

"Yes and she's going to be pissed if we don't show so come on."

"Can't she hold it?"

"Would you like to get slapped?"

"Okay but just give me a couple of minutes I need to grab my camera so I'll meet you in the car."

"Alright but hurry."

Piper made her way down the seemingly endless stairs and to her car. Paige closed her door and ran quickly to her room.

"Prue you can come out of the closet now."

"Okay I'll ignore that comment seeing as how easy this closet exiting in San Francisco is too much of a cheap joke. I'm either seeing spots or recovering from that face plant into your Polkadotted shirts. So what should we do now?"

"You need to go with Piper for a little bit."

"No! I can't, the rules."

"I know what the rules are, and they say that she isn't allowed to see you, not me."

"Paige? No, you can't!"

"Oh but I can, _A pretty face to persuade my sister, I now give Prue My gorgeous kisser."_

In a flash of sparks, lights began to surround Prue's face and then, soon after, her body. The lights swirled and sparked like a firecracker and then sizzled out. And before either of them could see anything, Prue stood as an exact replicate of Paige. The only difference was their outfits but it went unnoticed.

"Oh god"

"Don't worry you look like the real deal now go."

Piper's horn blared outside and startled the two.

"Wait Paige, what are you going to do?"

"Have some tea."

"But what if they realize it's me? What if…"

"They won't…just go and try not to slip, you'll be fine."

Again, the blaring sound of Piper's horn, if possible, sounded as agitated as she.

"Go spend some time with them."

"Okay, bye."

Prue ran down the stairs to Piper's car and got in. Paige was watching from the window as they drove away and then went to the stove. She put a pot of water to boil and slipped the bag in while it brewed.

"God I hope this works."

_Meanwhile in Piper's car…_

"Geez Paige could you have been any longer? Phoebe's probably giving birth to her next child with the time it took you to get down here."

"I'm sorry Piper…But hey I got the camera."

"I just hope Phoebe's not pissed that we're this late."

"Me too, I don't want her to be mad at me now, I haven't seen her since forever."

"What are you talking about? You saw her yesterday."

"I did?"

"Yes. And now looking at you I know why you took so long."

"What?"

"You changed your clothes."

"Oh…Yeah I did, sorry."

"You know, I think Prue used to have a blouse like, but we never found after she died."

Prue looked at her Magenta blouse and realized that it was exactly the same shirt she used to wear, in fact, it was her favorite shirt.

"Hmm… I guess we do have something in common after all."

The teapot was whistling as that boiling tea was ready and waiting for Paige on the stove. She got up and went into the kitchen and got out a coffee mug that Henry's work had given him. She went from the kitchen to the living room where she had prepared a padded space in case she passed out. She filled the mug and lifted it closer to her face. The smell was awful with a musty oak scent to it. She plugged her nose and took a giant sip of it and gagged a little. The taste was even worse than the smell. She looked around for a bit to see if the tea would take effect. At first there was nothing but then she began to swoon and eventually blacked out. There was a voice that echoed in her head. It was so familiar, it was the sound of Henry. _Paige come on you can do it! Come on baby just one more push! Oh god I see the head, come on just one more. And it's out. Baby Number three. _Paige soon realized that she was in a delivery room and her legs were in stirrups. Sweats from her pushing rushed down her brow as she got up to see the newborn girl.

_Chloe I want to see her. _Henry looked at Paige, his face was brimming with happiness but then it suddenly changed to concern. _Paige are you ok? Oh my god Paige! No, wake up! Please wake up!_

"Paige Wake up!"

Paige stirred from her slumber and saw Henry slouched over her.

"Hen…Henry?"

"Oh thank god, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I was having a vision, Paige said groggily.

"What? You don't have visions."

"No…the tea, Paige pointed at the mug and pot.

"I thought some demon killed you I thought…"

"What are you doing here?"

"Hey I think you need to answer my questions first. First off, what the hell were you doing?"

"I was drinking some vision tea to help me find out…what my dreams meant."

"Dreams? What Dreams?"

"Um…"

"Oh I see, you can't tell me."

"I don't want you to worry."

"Oh well as long as that's why, come off it Paige. I find you out cold in our home on the floor and you don't want me to worry?"

"Ok sarcasmo I'm sorry. Look I don't want to fight it's just that I don't want my witch things to get you hurt."

"Look Paige, I vowed to honor and cherish you for better or worse and I am going to stick to that until death do us part. But when you keep things like this away from me I feel like I'll never really get to be a part of you or know all of you."

"You can't think that. I love you."

"And I love you, but you can't always protect me from things like this."

"I know, I'm sorry baby."

The lovely couple held eachother and kissed passionately in eachother's arms for what felt like forever and the world slipped away. Then Paige opened her eyes and broke away. She fixed her eyes on the tea and then at Henry.

"Henry I've got to…"

"I know just can I go with you this time?"

"I don't think there's enough."

"No, I mean, let me hold your hand this time and that way it'll be like I'm right there with you."

"Ok."

And just like that, Paige grabbed a hold of her husband's hand and took another gulp of her tea. The familiar sense of unconsciousness came over her only this time Henry laid her head down as she went out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

Faces I Remember

Prue and Piper had finally made their way to San Francisco Memorial and practically were in a sprint to the front doors. Piper was on edge because of their tardiness and hoped that Phoebe was not in labor yet. They rushed to the check0in desk and the nurse gave them the room number for Phoebe Halliwell. And so they ran to the delivery floor of the hospital. The nurse didn't say anything about their sister being in labor and they took that as a good sign. The hallways leading up to her room seemed endless.

"So, Piper who's…is it Cole's?"

"Oh god no, you know who the father is."

"I do?"

"Yeah, her husband…Cupid."

"Wait what happened to Cole?"

"Well you of all people should know."

"Um…"

"About three years ago…you…Phoebe… sent his ass to hell in flames of death."

"Really."

"Yeah, you know you're acting really weird, did you hit your head when orbed in earlier, cuz wow."

"I…"

Piper didn't pay much attention to her hesitated response as she was now at the right door she had been searching the hospital for. The hall they were at was particularly in a panic as OBGYNs and nurses scattered all around to the cluster of new or soon to be mothers. Prue was nearly knocked over by a strangely large nurse who at first she thought was a man but was proven otherwise when she turned to apologize. Amidst all the chaos, Piper had heard her sister's scream.

"Ouch, Jesus Christ that hurt! How much blood do you vampires need?"

Piper looked over at Prue and smirked.

"Come on sis."

As they walked into Phoebe's room, a nurse walked out carrying 3 vials of blood and shook her head at the ruckus their sister had made over such little amounts of blood. Then when they got passed her they saw Phoebe being consoled by her husband.

"Honey please calm down you're making a scene."

Phoebe looked furiously at Coop and shouted," Calm down?! You will never know the pain I am in. when you pass a large living mass through a tiny exit located in a very uncomfortable zone, let me know. But for now I am entitled to make a scene so shut it."

A snicker escaped Piper as she remembered all the times Leo had tried to play cheerleader during her pregnancy. She turned to Prue and they both began to laugh at Phoebe who was now aware of their presence.

"What is so funny? You of all people should be very afraid of me now because you are way late."

A still laughing Piper walked in and tried to contain herself.

"I'm sorry it's just that…half the hall can hear you and well it's just too funny."

Phoebe gave a less than amused look at her sister and then folded her arms. Then her attention was diverted to Paige.

"Et Tu, Brutus? I know why Piper was late but what were you doing? Wait let me be more specific…is Henry in the hospital for a heart attack?"

Prue gave a strange look at Phoebe who was still awaiting an answer. It only took a couple of seconds before she realized what Phoebe meant.

"Oh yeah Henry, right, um no he's fine actually. What exactly, sis, did good old Piper say?"

"Oh nothing much, just that if there was a gold metal for newlywed bedroom Olympics that you two would take home the gold."

"Did she? Well I remember when a certain sister of mine first got married that there was a certain time of the day when the showers turned into an issue of Penthouse."

Phoebe started to laugh hysterically at Piper who blushed at the memory of her and Leo's first week of married life. But her embarrassment soon turned into confusion.

"Wait Paige, how do you know about that? You didn't even know us when all that happened."

Prue stammered to come up with an explanation but Phoebe had her back.

"Remember when you cast that memory spell a couple of years back? When Paige and I ended up living your memories when you and Leo were in couples counseling? Well, yeah."

"Oh, Yeah sorry about that."

Prue nodded as though she had any thought of what was happening or what was being said. Then Phoebe's Doctor came into the room.

"Hello Mrs. Halliwell, um your charts look good and it also looks like you only have a couple of hours to go before the big moment. The nurse will be in here shortly to administer your epideral."

Phoebe went into pure glee as she heard the magic words and nodded. Coop seemed relieved as well. Then Pheebs looked at her sisters.

"This is it you guys, in a couple of hours you'll both be Aunts!"

Piper smiled and Prue began to cry. She couldn't help but feel guilty that she was not only lying to two of her sisters but was also robbing one of the moments that were rightfully Paige's. Phoebe took notice of Prue and grew concerned.

"Oh…Honey please don't cry. You'll make me cry if you start up."

Prue wiped her eyes and tried to speak.

"No…you don't…understand. I just…I…I can't do this."

Prue ran out of Phoebe's room and into the hall. With the hall still busy, it made it hard to get away. Piper and Phoebe looked at eachother and Piper headed out of the room to get Paige back. Piper spotted her nearing one of the elevators and quickly ran after her. The door to the elevator opened and Paige stepped inside. Piper barely made it in time to stop the door from closing on her.

"Paige! What's wrong? Why are you so upset?"

Prue couldn't believe what she was about to do but her guilt was too overpowering.

"Piper please just go back to the room, I just…God please can you just go?"

"No! Not until you explain why you're leaving me and not to mention Phoebe."

"I can't…please. Just tell her I'll be back soon. I have to go home now."

"Paige if you leave now, Phoebe will never forgive you…so please just tell me what's wrong."

"Freeze the elevator."

"What?"

"Just do it."

Piper opened her hands and suddenly the elevator had ceased movement.

"Okay now what's wrong."

Prue turned her face and began to whisper.

"God, Paige please forgive me."

"Paige?"

Prue now turned to Piper who now had a suspicious look on her face.

"This wasn't supposed to happen, I'm sorry."

Piper looked at Prue strangely, then Prue began to chant.

"Guided spirits, hear my plea. Annul this magic, let it be."

The familiar sight of sparks flowed all around Prue as Piper stood in shock. The brilliance of the light caused Piper to shield her eyes momentarily as the magic was being reversed. Then when the light subsided, Piper gazed in shock as her sister Prue now stood in front of her.

"Oh my God, Prue?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

Two worlds, one family

"_Ah…Henry I think it's coming!" Paige grabbed hold of her husband and ran from a barrage of fireballs that flew past them. "Paige! What are we going to do?"_

_Paige looked around nervously for a sign of safe passage to escape. They were trapped in a corner and Paige hadn't been able to get a hold of Leo or Piper. Phoebe was dead, her body didn't survive the blast of a well-aimed fireball released from that one girl. She was the deadliest Firestarter the Charmed Ones had ever come across and that wasn't even the most frightening thing about her. _

_Paige never would have imagined this world could be the outcome of all things possible. The biggest problem of all was that this girl, this Firestarter, was her daughter. "I still can't believe she got Phoebe, she was her favorite aunt. What happened to her?" Paige looked at her husband and then back at the clearing. Hope made her wish that her daughter Chloe had lost interest and orbed out back to her hideout. "I don't know why she turned, but I know it has to do with us wanting to bind her powers. She always thought that she could handle them but they had a handle on her." Henry shook his head in disbelief, all this death over something as miniscule as powers. If only he could have done something different to keep her from turning. Paige had done it for Wyatt back in the day before he married Paige, maybe he could have done the same. Paige saw the glow of orbs and she knew that her daughter was gone. "Come on Henry, I think she's gone for now." _

_Paige grabbed hold of Henry and they both walked out into the open area of the alley. Henry sighed in relief but the relief was short lived as he remembered his daughter. Paige's heart broke at the sight of her husband, and the reason why they were running. "I knew why she hated me, I wanted to bind her powers, but why did she take out Phoebe? Phoebe loved her more than anything in the world, like we did. I haven't even heard from heard from Piper since she and Leo and the kids fled up there."_

_Henry was worried and he was worried about what would happen to his other daughter and son. He left them with Leo also for fear of their lives. But Phoebe's daughter Melinda, what she must be going through. Coop had taken her and they were under the protection of the elders. "Paige, what should I do? I have no powers and I am pretty sure my gun isn't going to help." Paige took hold of Henry's hand and touched his face. "I think we need to go back to the manor and find a way to stop Chloe. The last thing we want to do is kill her. Maybe if we can get someone from up there to get me some of that Greek god mojo like back when we faced the Titans I could be strong enough to incapacitate her." Henry shook his head. "But you need your witch's power to bind her powers. You and your sister are the only people left who are strong enough to do it." Paige was filled with self-doubt and it showed on her face. Henry squeezed her hand in comfort. "Don't worry Paige, you can do it." _

_Back at the hospital._

Piper couldn't believe her eyes, Prue was standing right in front of her but how could it have been?

"Prue…is it really you?"

Prue nodded and reached out for Piper, but still stunned by what she saw Piper flinched and took a step back.

"Piper…"

"Don't _Piper _me, what the hell did you think you were doing by coming here?"

Prue raised an eyebrow and looked at herself.

"Piper, I thought you would be happy to see me. It's me, your big sister…Piper I know this must be weird for you but…"

"But nothing Prue…you died. I lost you and now you come here and you expect me to just accept the fact that you impersonated Paige, strolled here to the hospital, and now that you felt guilty about your deceit, you expect me to just accept the fact that you're here? No Prue that is not how it works."

"Piper, look I know you're mad but I'm here now and I love you."

The elevator unfroze and began to move. It took the both of them by surprise but they both were still deadlocked in eachother.

"Prue, look. I can't deal with this right now but I think you need to go."

"Piper…"

"No, just please. For now I think it is best if you leave."

"But what about Phoebe?"

"She'll be fine, I will make something up to get her to calm her down."

"Fine, I'll be at Paige's if you want to talk."

The lights on the elevator began to beep as it reached the main floor of the hospital. Piper looked up and looked around for any surveillance cameras. The only thing she saw was an outdated smoke detector and a speaker playing really bad jazz music. But there were no cameras. Her eyes began to tear up and she turned to Prue.

"Listen, you need to leave here the way you came so I'll freeze the elevator one more time and recast Paige's glamour over you."

Prue nodded and began to wipe the tears from her eyes and looked at her sister.

"So do it."

Piper raised her hands and motioned. The elevator stopped abruptly and they both knew it froze.

"Okay Prue, I think I can come up with a quick version of Paige's spell. Um…okay let's see…_unmasked my sister, 'twas unveiled return her glamour, though it failed."_

Lights began to swirl around Prue and the familiar features that belonged to Paige began to take shape. Within a matter of seconds the glamour was completely in effect and Prue was now Paige once more.

"Um…Piper?"

"Yeah."

"I need the keys to your SUV to get back to Paige's."

Piper rustled in her purse and pulled out her keys to hand to Prue.

"Here."

Prue took the keys from Piper's hand and turned to the elevator door. Piper motioned once more and the elevator began to move once more. And then the elevator stopped. The door opened and Prue began to walk out. Just before she was completely out of the elevator she turned back.

"I really wanted to tell you, and I need you to know that we will need to talk when this is over."

Piper nodded.

"Prue?"

Prue looked back once more.

"Yeah."

"I love you."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The good Daughter

Paige began to twitch slightly as she remained unconscious in Henry's arms. He had fallen asleep along side her and was awakened by Paige's movements. He had the strangest dream while he slept beside her. There was fire, panic, and one name that screamed in his mind; Chloe. She was his daughter. And she was out of control, her magic, and Phoebe. For some reason she had hurt her, but before she could say anything there was a knock at the door.

He looked at Paige who was temporarily peaceful and placed some extra pillows around her just in case she moved. As he approached the door he glanced through the peephole. He saw a head of spiky blonde hair.

"Henry are you home?"

The voice was the familiar voice of his brother in law.

"Leo?"

"Yeah man open up I need to talk to you."

Henry didn't give it a second thought before he opened the door.

"Sure Leo, what's up?"

Leo looked around cautiously and walked through the door.

"Oh it's no emergency, just felt like stopping by. Is Paige here?"

Henry gave Leo a suspicious look.

"Uh yeah she over there on the floor."

Leo looked over at Paige who was now shifting restlessly beneath a blanket and had a bit of sweat on her brow. She looked like a darklighter arrow had poisoned her.

"Is she alright?"

"Yeah, she took some vision tea and she is on a vision quest."

Leo took a sigh of relief and nodded in understanding.

"So she's fine then?"

"Mm hmm."

A panic rose in Leo as Prue came to mind. He closed his eyes to try and sense her presence in the room.

_Nothing, good._ Henry startled Leo as he tapped him on the shoulder.

"Leo, are you alright/"

"Huh? Oh sure…yeah I'm fine."

Henry nodded and returned his attention to Paige. He walked over to her and brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

Leo walked over and sat on the couch near Paige. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a folded picture.

"I actually wanted to talk about this."

He handed the picture to Henry. Henry glanced at it and saw a picture of Paige's sisters and another woman he thought looked really familiar. He had seen her somewhere before.

"It's a nice one Leo, but who is this girl? I think I've seen her once before."

Leo exhaled and took the picture back from Henry, who handed the picture to Leo.

"That was Prue, their sister Paige told you about."

"Really? Prue? I thought she looked familiar, I've never really seen a picture of her but I saw glimpses of her file at the police station."

"Well I think you need to know that she is back."

"Whoa, what do you mean back…like zombie?"

"No, it's nothing like that…she's a ghost."

"And she's haunting the manor?"

"No, Paige summoned her but I need you to do me a favor."

"Alright, what is it?"

"I need you to pretend that she is Paige so that the elder's don't know she is back from the spirit world."

In shock, Henry got up and began to pace.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll show you. Prue! It's safe, come on in."

The door opened and Prue, still under the glamour of Paige, walked through the door and Henry's facial expression went from complacent to disbelief.

"Hey Leo, how's Paige doing?"

"Paige?"

Prue turned to Henry and laughed a little bit to herself.

"Oh sorry I forgot."

Prue snapped her fingers and the glamour vanished. Henry sighed but began to look at Prue strangely.

"Don't look at me like that," she turned to Leo, looking as confounded as Henry.

"Leo I thought he knew."

"He does."

Henry looked a Leo and then at Prue.

"I do?"

"Yeah remember I what I told you?"

Prue tapped on Leo's shoulder.

"What is it Prue?'

"I need to tell you something."

Prue leaned in on Leo's shoulder and nodded her head in the direction of Paige's room. He turned from Prue over to Henry.

"She needs to tell me something in private, do you mind if we go in the other room?"

"Sure."

Prue and Leo left the room and Henry went back over to Paige. Paige began to stir slightly and Henry began to place his hand on her head.

"I'm here baby, don't worry."

_In Paige's vision_.

"_Don't worry, we can do it." Paige and Henry stood in the attic, flipping through the pages of the Book of Shadows. She glimpsed a new spell that Phoebe had created just before Chloe had killed her. "Here it is, the spell, it's a heavy duty one too. There are all kinds rare things we need to get. Unicorn horn, billing's root, ground Leprechaun gold, and essence of the Angel of death." Paige got another worried look and turned to Henry. " I just don't know if I can do it."_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Chloe vs. Paige: The final battle.

Paige and henry both sat in the attic with a depressed look that occupied both of their faced. Henry began to run his hand back through his hair and exhaled deeply. Paige had a tear run down her cheek as she looked at her hand. In her hand was a vile with the vanquishing potion for her own daughter. She had so hoped that it would not have to come to this, she had never in her dreams considered the fact that one day she would have to make one of those for her daughter. Chloe had become so powerful in such a short time that she was said to be almost as powerful as Piper's son Wyatt. She looked over at Henry and he had been rubbing his temple in sadness.

"_Henry? Honey, it's time for us to move on. I need to get you to Leo so he can take you somewhere safe until this is all over." _

_Henry sighed and looked at Paige and nodded. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a folded envelope with something he had written for Chloe. He leaned in to hand it to Paige and she reached out to take it from his hands. Henry sobbed and hugged Paige._

"_Please just let her know that no matter what, she is still my little girl. Tell her I love her."_

_Paige began to cry on Henry's shoulder as the two hugged in the attic. Then the room filled with white lights as Leo orbed in with Wyatt._

"_Paige, we need Henry to come with us now. She's near so we need to go now."_

_Henry let go of Paige wand walked over to Wyatt who was 16 and too young to deal with the trauma of vanquishing his cousin._

"_Leo?"_

_Leo turned and looked at Paige._

"_Yeah."_

"_Is Piper going to come here? I need the both of us if the potion is going to work to its capacity."_

"_She is gong to be here as soon as we go up there."_

_Paige nodded and looked once more at the vile in her hands. Then she turned to the book and saw the second vile. She turned to Henry who waved goodbye and Paige did the same. Leo got hold of Henry and took Wyatt's hand. As soon as they came, they orbed out of sight. She walked out of the attic into the main hallway to take one last look at the manor in case the battle would repeat the Billy and Christie battle that happened so long ago. _

_She saw a picture hanging on the wall. It was a picture that was taken the day that she came home from the hospital with her baby girl. Chloe was so full of promise and hope. Then the elders came and warned her that her baby would be a threat in the future, they said she had too much power and would be a danger. They said the same thing about Wyatt at one time or another and she knew that if Piper and Leo could handle it, she could._

_A swirl of lights filled the attic while Paige was in the hall and then Piper stood alone in the attic in front of the Book of Shadows. The vile of vanquishing potion sitting atop of the pages, weighing them down against the draft that occupied the dark room. _

"_Paige, are you here?"_

_Piper walked out of the attic and found Paige holding the picture of her and Chloe. Silently, Piper walked over to Paige and placed her hand on her shoulder. Paige began to sob almost immediately on contact and Piper slowly turned her towards her. Paige clutched the frame in her hands and began to cry even more, tears pouring down her face like rain on glass. Piper moved in and hugged her. A tear rolled down Piper's cheek._

"_I know honey…you've got to believe that this needs to happen."_

_Paige moved back and stared at Piper._

"_I just don't believe that after all we've been through, Prue, Phoebe, and now Chloe? It just seems like the universe is out to get us. I mean why? Of all the people, why her?"_

_Piper remained silent, all she could do was remain hopeful that it was meant to happen, like when she and Prue went to the future, they had to let Phoebe die to save the world for witches._

"_You have to believe that this was meant to happen, it may not be what we like but it's something that was destined to be."_

"_I just don't know if I can do this, but I know I must. For Phoebe, for the world, and for her. Tell me, Piper, could you do it if it were Wyatt?"_

_Piper went cold and looked down._

"_Honestly, I don't think that I could, but I know that if I had to, then the choice is not mine to make."_

_There were steps echoing from the attic. The alertness that resided in Piper made it's way to the surface._

"_Paige!"_

"_I know, Potion!"_

_The potion that lay on the Book orbed from the attic and into Paige's hand. She reluctantly handed it to Piper who grabbed her by the arm. They stomped their way to the attic. Right as they opened the door a fireball raced to them. Piper quickly froze it and blew it up. As the smoke cleared a dark-haired girl stood with a wicked smile on her face._

"_Chloe, we've been waiting for you."_

_Chloe's eyes were the same as Paige's and they burned with the Halliwell intensity. She was wearing a black corset and leather pants with steel-toed boots. She inched towards them but Paige and Piper moved back._

"_Aw…don't be like that, we're family after all/"_

_Piper quickly retorted._

"_You stopped being family the moment you killed Phoebe, we will stop you today. Your power has consumed you and now you must pay the price."_

_Chloe laughed and scoffed at Piper. She paced and walked over to the book. As she attempted to place her hand on the book it glowed and flew away from her._

"_hmm, I remember when I first saw this book, it made me tremble at the thought of it's potential power. Now I am blocked of f from it."_

_Paige remained silent, she looked at her daughter and could only fell the sorrow and loss that she had prepared herself for. She looked at her daughter and grimaced._

"_so you miss it? Evil can't touch the book, maybe you don't know as much as you like to think you do."_

_Chloe went cold and glared at her mother._

"_You sound just like her? I wonder if you will sound the same when I get rid of you like I did her. The last thing she did was scream out your names."_

_Piper snapped._

"_You little bitch! Don't you dare talk about her."_

_Chloe burst out laughing. _

"_And what makes you think you have any say in what I do? Maybe you wouldn't have as much courage if you didn't have that potion in your hands."_

"_This courage comes from years of pain, pain caused from many evils and now you are that evil."_

_Paige couldn't remain silent anymore._

"_Are we going to do this now or what?"_

_Piper took hold of Paige's hand._

"_I am if you are sis."_

_Chloe looked at both of them and smiled._

"_Okay, but there are two of you and one of me, let's even it out a bit." _

_She slowly began to chant and then in a swirl of light she had conjured herself into two of her. Two Chloes now occupied the attic and simultaneously they spoke._

"_Let the game begin." _


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

A new birth.

Piper walked down the hall of the maternity ward back to the room with remnants of red puffiness from her tears of disbelief still visible from her earlier encounter with Prue. She couldn't believe that after all she had been through and after all that she had been submitted to since her death that something could be kept from her.

_Why Prue? Why did you stay away from me for so long and let me forget about you only to just have you sprung on me out of nowhere._

The door to the room opened as Piper came near and then as she took a step back Coop came out. He seemed a little worried and judging by the sounds of Phoebe sobbing in the room it was easy to see why.

"Oh…Piper…what just happened there a minute ago?"

Piper avoided eye contact as she turned her head slightly to avoid his gaze.

"Well it was nothing really, Paige just had to go and she had some things to deal with some issues that she couldn't keep on hold."

As these words escaped Piper's mouth Coop couldn't help but hear and feel the coldness of her voice. It concerned him for he knew he had never given a reason for her to lie.

"Piper…I know that there is more to it than what you're saying to me. Please tell me the truth."

Again Piper avoided looking at him in the eye and continued her cold tone.

"Look…I told you what I know now quit badgering me and let's get back to Phoebe."

Without waiting for a response piper walked passed him and slightly shoved the door with more force than she intended, startling Phoebe. She was sipping on her melted ice chips and the stirred from her bed.

"Piper, what happened to Paige…she seemed upset."

Piper shrugged and sat next to her and sighed. Phoebe patted her on the back and tried to gain eye contact.

"Piper…sweetie what's the matter? Does it have anything to do with why Paige left here in such a hurry?"

Piper looked at Phoebe and the tears began to well up in her eyes, but she soon took care of it when she got hold of a tissue. But Phoebe wasn't fooled.

"Okay now I know something is up…spill it."

Piper sat down and then sighed.

"How long has it been since Prue was gone? I can't even remember when it hasn't escaped my mind."

Phoebe exhaled and looked at Piper.

"It's been too long. I miss her too you know, it's times like this I wish she were her and that we were allowed to see her."

Piper got up and walked the floor sided to side nodding her head.

"But what would you say to her? If she were here?"

The question had caught Phoebe by surprise, what would she say? There could be many things.

"Well I would tell her I love her and I miss her."

Piper's head began to pick up the pace as she continued to nod her head.

" But what if she was here and you could talk to her….is that all you would say? If she were here and we didn't know about it? Right under our noses the whole time?"

Phoebe looked at Piper suspiciously and sat up straight in her bed.

"Piper what are you getting at? Did something happen that I don't know about…is she…OW!"

Piper alerted at her sister's cry of pain and rushed to her side.

"Phoebe! Oh my god…nurse!"

_Meanwhile back at Paige's house._

Henry sat down by Paige's body and was startled by a sudden yell from the room.

"YOU DID WHAT?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

Losing her twice.

_The two embodiments of Chloe stood before Paige and Piper and both smiled simultaneously as they prepared for the battle that was to come. Piper maintained her stance as Paige was slightly fidgeting. She was thinking over and over in her head whether or not to do what she had told Piper that she was ready to do. Chloe moved and Piper quickly raised her hands to go on the offensive and quickly blew up the ground in front of Chloe._

"_oooh that's a bit harsh isn't it? Not even two steps and things are already getting violent."_

_Before Paige could react a fireball flew out at Piper, who quickly froze it and dropped to the ground to avoid another one and quickly blew up another section of the floorboards to gain some distance between her and one of the Chloes._

"_Paige, help me god dam it!"_

_Paige looked over at Piper who was waiting very frantically for Paige to get in gear and help her stop the continuous attack. Paige looked at the duplicate daughter in front of her and then glared slightly at her as they both began to walk inch by inch towards eachother._

"_So mom, here we are. A fight to the death."_

_Paige nodded and then looked her dead in the eye now fully engaged in battle stance._

"_Yeah we are Chloe…you really made me come this far. You killed my sister and then you tried to take me out trying to save you father. So lets go I know you're my daughter, you're everything like me. You want more than anything to be better. I did to but you didn't just want to be better than just anyone, you wanted to be better than me."_

_Chloe orbed out and the sounds of the battle between Piper and the other Chloe didn't distract Paige from being completely aware of the tactic that her daughter was using. Then out of nowhere Chloe orbed in from behind Paige and tried to land a blow to her mother. Paige heard the sound of her chiming orbs the light that reflected on the floorboards and turned around to block her hit and then punched Chloe in the jaw. She screamed out in pain and then looked up with a smirk on her face as she spat out the blood-mixed saliva._

"_Ouch mom…you actually know how to play rough."_

_Then with one fluid motion she backhanded Paige in the face and knocked her to the ground. Paige looked up at her daughter who had formed a fireball in her hand. Just as she lifted it back to throw it an explosion knocked her sideways, crashing into the wall of the attic. A scream filled the room and a flaming body exploded and then turned to a pile of dust that fell to the floor. Piper stood with a slash across her face and a scorch mark on her forehead. Paige looked at her and quickly noticed that the other Chloe was gone._

"_I guess the second edition wasn't as good as the first."_

_Chloe, still in a bit of pain from the rough landing, stood up and clapped._

"_Damn auntie, you definitely have some moves."_

_Piper smirked and helped Paige off the ground._

"_Oh just you wait, you think training with me got you the chance to see all my moves? You haven't even begun to learn."_

_And with the end of that sentence Piper unleashed a loud explosion that filled the attic and from outside the manor all that was visible were blacked out windows._

San Francisco Bay Hospital.(the delivery room)

"Push honey! Push!"

Phoebe was in the stirrups with Coop coaching her as her body reached the painful contractions.

"Ah!!!!!"

Coop mocked the lamas breathing exercises and held her hand which had seemingly become steel claws that were crushing every bone imaginable.

Then the doctor shouted.

"I see the head, the head is crowning! Nurse get the clothes."

Phoebe shouted and then she felt the weird pain and release in her body as the baby was being pushed out.

"That's it Mrs. Halliwell…one more and you'll be a mom."

Phoebe pushed and then she felt the baby completely exit her body and she exhaled in relief, But then the doctors facial expression went cold and deafening silence was broken by his nurse.

"My god!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
Wings of Life.

"Doctor! Doctor please what's wrong?" Phoebe asked with much concern and panic in her voice.

The doctor nearly fell back at the sight of the child whose birth he had just witnessed. He reached out with towel in hand and when his hands pulled back with the tiny life form everyone's eyes in the room shot open with fear. Without hesitation Piper raised her hands and froze the room.

The baby was crying in a eerie melodious tune that sent shivers through the nurses spine as well as the people who were in the room. A spark of red light appeared from the child's eyes as he opened them. Piper instinctually rose her hands to freeze the room and then time stopped and Phoebe and Coop were the only moving people in the room. Phoebe turned to the doctor whose eyes were popped open like he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Doctor…"Phoebe gasped out in desperation and fear.

"It's okay Mrs. Halliwell, I just wanted to let you know that your babies are fine and the next is on the way."

Coop was taken aback.

"Babies? There's more than just the one?"

The doctor nodded and then returned his attention to birth and continued to coach Phoebe.

Coop knew something was up and soon made his way out of the room into the main lobby where Piper waited. As she caught sight of him she smiled and made her way across the lobby waiting area.

"So am I an aunt?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah you are but something's happened…something bad."

"What is it Coop?"

"She's had twins."

Up there….

"So the prophecy has come to pass then?" A dark-hooded figure said with much excitement.

"Yes it has." Said a woman in an white robe.

"The future of good and evil has just been shifted in our favor, so what are there names?"

The robe was removed and there stood the face of a man with dark hair and hazel eyes. His voices familiar to the sisters if they had been close enough to hear.

"l,ove and love lost have just been born."

"Yes Cole…they have. And you have been given this second chance to make things right. If the shaman is correct about what's to pass these girls are our only hope."

"I know…I don't want Phoebe to die."

AN: sorry for the delay in submitting the next chapter and I know it's short but believe me I'll have more to come and more action packed.


End file.
